The Sun Will Rise
by Lonely-Broken-Angel
Summary: She wanted a normal life,her destiny was to save them all.Caught between rock and a hard place, will she be able to unite the oldest enemies in time to save the immortal world or will it cease to exist? AU


_I can see the weight there in your eyes _

_I can feel the thorn in your side _

_Your knuckles are bruised from a losing fight _

_One way down a dead end street_

_Broken glass underneath your feet _

_You think the day won't break the sunless night _

_The sun will rise_

_The sun will rise _

_When you've lost your lights _

_The sun will rise _

_It'll be alright_

_It'll be alright_

_**Kelly Clarkson: The sun will rise**_

Fairy-tale: (noun) an interesting but highly implausible story; often told as an excuse.

Myth: (noun) a traditional story accepted as history

_**Prologue**_

Fairy tales are meant for a happy ending usually. Unless you are into the _Brothers Grim_m versions of it that is. The point is every one of us has read a fairy tale and imagined to have a happily ever after.

But as we grow and face the go out in the world, we know that fairy-tales are just that…fairy-tales. They're to lull young souls before they face the truth.

And how many of us think, hope and wonder that the myths we read, about vampires, werewolves and witches, to be true? That someday we'd encounter something out of this world.

Funnily enough, I never wanted to be a part of it. I was fascinated and intrigued about it, yes, but not enough to be pulled into the mayhem of the super-natural world.

But association by birth and a stupid prophecy changed my life, for better and for worse.

Better as it taught me to appreciate everything normal, sane and monotonous. Better because it gave me something so precious that would match up to the world's riches.

Worse because I don't know if I'll live to explore it, to quench my thirst for the peace it brings to my soul.

Let me tell you about me…give you an insight to the demented babbling.

I had a perfect life, _had _being the keyword.

It's Funny how everything that you know, all that you had can be lost in the blink of an eye. Sometimes you don't realize what you have until its gone, forever, and I learnt that lesson a hard way. you'd appreciate what your loved ones sacrifice just to keep you happy…so next time you get a chance to show someone your love and appreciation…don't miss it.

I was born in early January, a week before the due date. My mom was kept under intensive care for no one in the family wanted to lose this baby, so me surviving was a miracle to my parents and the rest, even the doctors.

Being born in winter, I was always tucked in warm bed for which I was more than thankful. Mum said I was never a fussy kid, unlike my brother who couldn't and wouldn't shut up for even a few hours. Silent and peaceful, that's what I was and still am…and my brother well let's just say nothing remains peaceful with him around.

I had a pretty good childhood to say the least.

As a teen, I was shy and kept to myself.

Things changed when I reached adulthood. I was more confident, flirted, had a good social life and kept my college grades in A's. But I never ever had a boyfriend, I had seen my friends after their break-ups and I never wanted to face that.

I admit it was pretty stupid but heartbreak is something I knew I couldn't handle.

And then I finally fell in love. Sound's crazy but yes, I did.

His name was Melvin. Hazel eyes that sparkled, dark hair and a very innocent yet mischievous smile. We were in relationship for almost a year.

We were head-over-heels for each other. It was perfect, like a fairy-tale. He was my rock during the worst of my times… he was my hope;

But soon my perfect world came crashing down one summer.

I had gone out for a much needed girl's night out, and was going to spend the weekend at my best friend Sammy's place.

She and I had been friends since we can remember and though we were in different universities now, our bond didn't weaken. She was like my personal diary, she knew me better than myself and maybe that's how she saved me, unknowingly, that night…the night that changed my world forever.

It was surreal to be honest. I'd lost my parents a few months back in a car crash. During that period of my life, it was Melvin and Sam who helped me cope up. They were my light to be honest. But what do you do when your light is robbed?

_*flashback*_

_Sam and I had planned to meet up after a really long time. She had been doing her major in folklore and came over during her semester break._

_It was a well-deserved break for both of us. Majoring in ethology was no joke._

_So after having a fun- filled girl's weekend, when we reached my apartment on Monday morning I was surprised to see cop's surrounding the building._

_I didn't give it a second thought. But seeing yellow tapes on my apartment door caused my heart to beat faster._

_A cop explained that my apartment was broken into and was messed up. Robbery wasn't the intention though. _

_When I peeked in through the door I could see red splatters on the wall. _

_I didn't like the feeling._

_The only person who could be here was…Melvin. _

_They said whoever it was, came here to harm me, luckily I escaped. But he wasn't so lucky._

_The last thing I remember seeing was a body being pulled out, covered with white that was slowly turning red._

_*end flashback*_

I moved out of that apartment soon after that. Sam helped me pack everything and move back to my hometown. The pain was so horrible that I couldn't breathe. Even after moving back I couldn't sleep.

Nightmares kept me up. Dreaming about his last moments kept floating in my mind.

I didn't ask for this, I never did, but it was fate and there was nothing I could do to change it. I had lost everything I loved once again.

The biggest shock came when I came to know the truth about everything. The journals in the attic told a story that I believed were made-up by my nana.

My name is Bella swan… and I just found that the truth I lived was a lie.

**A/N: this story is purely a work of my over-active imagination. Give it a chance please? **

**And do review cause that really helps :) **

**Ps: forgive me for any mistakes that might be there…I need a beta to help me through this so if anyone's interested...do let me know I'd love your help.**

**Pps: don't hate….spread love and do leave a review… I know its not long but still... hope you like it **


End file.
